


Distractions

by XxAerynxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And very charming too, F/M, He's also broken hearted, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Sirius is a slut, Unrequited Love, Which always helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAerynxX/pseuds/XxAerynxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was always good at getting what he wanted apart from that this wasn't what he really wanted, just what he pretended to want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry for mistakes I am so bad at checking for errors and also writing this on a tablet doesn't help me a lot >_

Sirius had always been good at getting what he wanted.

Even when he first went to hogwarts (before that even) he had been manipulting (though he always said that was a rude way to put it) into doing things for him. He had gotten someone to do his homework even though he didn't know them at all and was scarily good at getting less punishment then he probably deserved. 

By the fourth year it was slightly less innocent and by the end of his fifth year he was basically the sex symbol of hogwarts. It was no secret he swung both ways to (he had never officially come out as bi but it didn't take a genius to figure out after seing the amount of guys he had dated/slept with) 

His friends would either laugh or roll their eyes as they watched him walk off to find someone new. He would probably sit next to them while they were eating (who cares if he had to shove a friend over slightly? Or even what house table it was) He would lower his voice slightly and touch them lightly (maybe just a brush of the hand or pushing some hair out of their face) Sirius would probably then ask them to meet him somewhere more private or else a hogsmead trip (it all depended on what he was in the mood for) befor walking back to the Marauders with a slight smirk playing on his mouth.

Sometimes he would get a glare from a boy or girl who'd had their heart broken but he hardly seemed to notice, if anything his laugh would become louder or his smirk wider.

 

"Padfoot you can't be abandoning us now? This is the first evening Mony decided not to study for NEWTS." Sirius looked back at his best friend and sighed. Ok so maybe he was the master of getting what he wanted but James could always get him to do anything (hell he'd probably jump of the astronomy tower if James thought it was a good idea)

"Alright I guess I can stand him up this one time, besides I can probably just get him to agree with mind blowing make up sex." Peter went a bright pink and looked away, he wasn't nearly as comfortable as the others with Sirius' sex life, but James laughed and Remus just smiled slightly (though the others knew it was the equivalent to him laughing loudly like James was) 

Sirius flopped down in between James and Peter and lounged back against the wall. The four were currently in some empty classroom and were discussing future prank plans. 

"It has been way to quiet inmy opinion since we started our seventh year, which is unfair really considering we want to leave a legend behind. Obviously we've been busy with studies and Padfoot has his many...I use the term relationships loosley" this made Sirius grin slightly but it almost immediately stopped when James added "and obviously I have Lily."

Maybe it wasn't right for Sirius to have such strong feelings for his best mate, practically brother, but that didn't stop the surge of jealousy that ran through him when he heard James mention Lily. Sirius had had a crush on his best friend since around the fourth year, around the time he made it his mission to sleep with almost everyone in the castle (that wasn't actually the idea but it was a joke they shared) After dating a few girls, and one or two guys, he found himself thinking about how much more he would like to be with James than with them.

At first he had shook it off as just wanting to spend time with his mate but he found himself wondering if that was really it. He continued to use other people as distractions thinking it might help, James was head over heels in love with Evans by then and besides it seemed unlikely he was anything but straight.

 

Sirus and James were hugging, James had won the match against Raveclaw even though about a third of the actual team were able to play. All Sirius could think was how easy it would be to kiss James but of course he didn't, sometimes he wondered why the sorting hat put him in Gryfindoor when he was such a coward. And then the moment passed and Lily came over giving James a light kiss and smiling slightly at Sirius before turning back to James and listening to him ramble on about quiditch while Sirius walked to the other end of the common room spotting a girl he thought was in her sixth year and was quite pretty and her messy hair and hazel eyes full of life reminded him of James.

 

"Oi Padfoot get up" he felt a pillow thrown at his head and peaked one eye open to see Remus glaring at him.

"Hey Moony what's up?" He asked in a hoase voice and then remembered "oh has..." his mind went blank trying to remember the name of the pretty girl from last night's name "has she gone?" He continued weakly knowing Remus knew he had no clue what her name was and hadn't even bothered to find out.

"Yeah she left ages ago but you better hurry up, you won't have enough time to get breakfast now but you don't want to be late to class so hurry up"

Sirius nodded and quickly got himself ready before walking as quickly as he could to transfiguration with Remus next to him and he tried not to feel guilty about using yet another girl as a distraction from James but he quickly forgot about her when he saw James with his hand around the waist of Lily, making his heart slightly more broken than it had been before.

 

After the wedding ended Sirius trudged to his motorbike. He really was happy for his best friend because he knew how happy Lily made James and vice versa but that didn't stop the heart in his chest.

He rode his motorcycle around and eventually found a packed pub. Quickly going inside he looked around for a distraction. Guy or girl, younger or older, he didn't really care. He didn't care about their life, he didn't even care what their name was to be honest. All he cared about was a distraction from the pain he was feeling.


End file.
